


Proof

by Chromi (orphan_account)



Series: Thirsty Prompt Fills [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: “You make me smile,” Marco said, reaching out and tucking Ace’s hair behind one ear. “That’s why I love you.”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Thirsty Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the [One Word Prompts - Whitebeard Crew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321228) on September 29th 2019. Moving to it's own entry to bring the collection's rating down to T!

“You make me smile,” Marco said, reaching out and tucking Ace’s hair behind one ear. “That’s why I love you.”

Ace frowned at him despite his cheeks coloring just _so_. “Thatch makes you smile too,” he countered, watching said chef lose yet again at poker and wail in despair as Haruta raked in his winnings, “and so does Pops, and Izou, and Vista, and—”

A finger laid to his lips silenced the young man immediately. Marco leaned in and kissed him, earning a sound of surprise from Ace at his boldness; no one in the crew knew about them, about how Ace had blurted out to Marco one night that he liked him, or how Marco had returned those feelings with vigor. It still somehow, miraculously, remained a secret that Ace sneaked into Marco’s room every night, heating up the small room and keeping the cold at bay, leaving Marco feeling fulfilled in a way he had never known, cared for quite unlike anything his brothers and father could ever hope to provide.

“You asked me why I love you, so I told you,” Marco said as he broke the kiss; he didn’t move away, though, keeping his voice at a low whisper that was easily covered by the raucous noise of the crew. “I mean you make my soul smile. You make me feel _alive_. I have no other way to describe it.”

Ace looked away, casting his gaze down to the sea far, far below over the railing they leaned against. He looked conflicted, as he always did whenever Marco got romantic with his words, both believing him and yet struggling to understand _how_ Marco, how anyone, could truly love him.

“But I’m…” Ace bit his lip, a rare sign of vulnerability from someone so outwardly confident and sure of himself, “you know what I am,” he finished off bitterly.

And Marco kissed him again, a hand sliding behind his neck to gently hold him in place when Ace tried to pull away. Marco knew that words would never convince Ace. Actions never would, either. But that didn’t mean that Marco couldn’t try, regardless.

“I knew Roger,” Marco breathed, lips brushing Ace’s they were so close, feeling Ace’s quickened breaths on his cheeks and chin, his heat radiating off his skin, “and he was not the devil. He wasn’t a bad man, or a man to be hated. He was inspiring, and brave, and fearless. He was everything that any pirate should aspire to be - no, I’m serious,” he added, for Ace had snorted a derisive laugh, “he was. The world has turned the memory of him into something far greater, far more terrible than he ever was in life. He was just a man, nothing more. A man with the passion of a thousand. A man who would have surely loved his son beyond measure if he had ever had the chance to meet him.”

Gray met cobalt blue. Lips pressed to lips again - soft, tender, loving.

Ace kissed back, grabbing at Marco’s collar to pull him in.

It was nothing short of a damn miracle that no one had looked their way yet, because they were really playing with fire, kissing out in the open like this.

“You can’t know that,” Ace murmured when he broke the kiss.

“I can make an educated guess,” Marco said with a small smile. “And besides,” he dropped his voice a little further, his smile transforming into a smirk that had Ace visibly shivering, “I don’t give a shit who sired you when I have my tongue deep inside you.”

“Marco!” Ace gasped, looking around them quickly; no one was near them or paying them any attention whatsoever. “That’s really— you can’t _say_ things like—”

It got his desired reaction, though - Ace, despite his furious blush, looked like Marco’s words weren’t unwelcome in the slightest.

“And when you’re on top of me,” Marco hissed, leaning in to whisper his words directly into Ace’s blush-tipped ear, “riding my cock like your life depends on it, making those sweet, filthy sounds that you do…” he groaned for Ace’s benefit, enjoying the effect it had on the younger man, “I’m _really_ not thinking about Roger then. You could be the son of the most heinous, crazed murderer in the history of all of mankind, and I wouldn’t care. Because when I look at you,” he cupped Ace’s freckled cheek, running his thumb over the searing heat of his skin, “and when I talk to you, or kiss you, or take your dick down my throat, or pound your _amazingly_ hot ass—”

“ _Fuck_ , Marco—”

“—all I can think of is how much I love _you_. Just you. Not your past. Not your parents. You, Ace. As you are right now.”

Marco leaned back to study Ace’s face, thoroughly enjoying the look of shock mingled with arousal there.

“I love every single thing about you,” Marco said firmly, and his tone must have conveyed his honesty as Ace looked sobered, surprised, “and you make my heart smile.”

“You can’t just mix romantic crap in with those dirty things you said,” Ace frowned, but he didn’t look displeased. He was beginning to grin back, matching Marco’s lazy smirk almost perfectly.

Marco shrugged. “I think I can.” He had successfully achieved his goal of diverting Ace's thoughts away from his self-doubt like a true expert, and Marco couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself for it.

A warm hand stroked along Marco’s bare chest, fingers trailing down the center of Whitebeard’s mark before sliding along his abdomen, coming to a rest at his waist under his shirt. Ace’s eyes were lidded with the promise of sex, lustful and dark beneath his lashes. Marco sighed through his nose at the feel of Ace’s touch, smiling into the slow kiss that was laid to his lips.

“I think I need more convincing, y’know,” Ace whispered, looking up at Marco through his lashes, “I mean, I understand what you’re getting at, sure, but it would definitely help if you were to back up those words with some action…”

Marco hummed in thought at Ace’s proposition. “What did you have in mind?” he teased.

“Well,” Ace moved in a little closer with a glance over his shoulder, “that scene that you painted of me on top of you sounded pretty good…”

“Yeah?” Marco smiled, leaning in expectantly.

“Oh, yeah,” Ace replied, doing the same, “shit, Marco, I might have to let you take me right here on deck if we don’t—”

“Oi, Marco! Ace!” Thatch’s bellowed voice interrupted, making them both jump violently and swivel round, hearts racing; they had almost been caught red-handed. “What’re you whispering about? Get over here and whip this brat into shape!” he pointed at Haruta, who was clearly utterly annihilating him at their game of poker - Haruta had Thatch’s won shirt on over his own clothes, beaming and proud.

“No thanks,” Ace called back, still red in the face, “I’m gonna call it a night now, Thatch, and I think Marco is, too.”

“Nah,” Marco grinned, eyes twinkling with mirth at Ace’s look of horror, “I think I’ll entertain them for a round. You go on to bed, Ace - you look like you have a fever or something.”

“Marco, you fucking—”

But Marco leaned in close again, muttering, “get yourself prepared, and I’ll be there in 15. You’re not going to be sleeping tonight; I’ve got a _lot_ of love to _explain_ properly to you.”

And he left Ace flickering with flames along his shoulders and back, almost slipping in his haste to turn and hurry off to Marco’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
